


jump then fall

by isthepartyover



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gift Fic, M/M, set injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: prompt for shyan gift fic exchange, “something happens on set” hope you like <3





	jump then fall

Shane knew he was freaking out the various emergency personnel (and the various crew members still around) with his pacing and scoring and constant looks at everyone just standing around, but he couldn't really help himself.

It had been a  _ long _ goddamn night already, and he was shaken and upset and scared and  _ god, how long does it take to pull someone out of a fucking hole? _

He stops his pacing, and scrubbed his hand down his face, looking back at the house.

No movement, just various officials lingering by the doorway still.

_ Fuck _ .

God, Shane wished he could have done something more when it happened.

He and Ryan had been exploring that shitty old house for an episode of Unsolved, something terrible of some sort having happened there a long time ago causing the place to supposedly be haunted by ghosts and a demon or two (honestly, at some point, the stories seemed to blend together, and the stress of the night had caused it all to be muddled in his head), and Shane had been goofing around as usual while Ryan hung back looking a little nervous and jumping as the old house creaked and groaned around them.

It was particularly loud as Shane wend down a long, creepy hallway on the ground floor, every step bringing with it a creak and a moan from the wood below.

“C’mon, Ry, it’s just a hallway.” Shane had taunted, hand on the door back to the kitchen. “Nothing spooky’s gonna jump out at you.”

“I just don’t like the way the floor sounds.” Ryan had shot back, carefully taking one step, and then another, and another as if he were walking on a tightrope.

“It’s an old house, I’m sure it’s-” Shane had started, but was interrupted by the loudest groan of all, and the terrible sound of cracking.

Ryan went pale, looking at the wood beneath him, which now seemed to be sinking, terrible noises accompanying the slow movement. “Uh-”

“Oh my god-”

“What do I do oh my god-”

“You’re fine, you’ll be fine, the basement’s just there we can get you out easy-”

Ryan started shaking his head, almost frantic. “No, don’t you remember there’s-”

Another loud noise, and Ryan inhaled sharply, and tried to take another step-

And the floor collapsed beneath him.

“RYAN!” Shane had shouted, scrambling over and peering down, hoping to see his friend a little shaken but fine.

What he saw instead was a dark pit, stained and ugly and deep and scary as fucking hell, some kind of ritual circle painted around it.

The next few moments were a blur of panic and fear and worry, yelling for Ryan to  _ fucking respond goddamnit _ , TJ calling for the cops or the fire department or anybody to help, and then being practically dragged out by everyone to clear the way.

A few police statements and a couple hours of pacing later, Shane was still waiting.

He sighed, flopping down on the grass, annoyed with himself and the officials and Ryan for putting them in this situation, for constantly throwing themselves in the face of danger-

God, he needed a drink. Or seven. And a nap, preferably with Ryan warm and safe and laughing next to him, beautiful and soft-

Wait. Pause. Go back.

When had Shane started thinking of Ryan as beautiful?

He thought back, from the movie night the night before to the very moment he’d seen him across the Buzzfeed office, carefully sorting through his emotions.

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he got to the time he’d sorted through hours and hours of BFU footage for sound clips for the Hot Daga, gleefully chopping and stitching bits of Ryan’s voice without getting sick of hearing it. 

Somewhere, at some point along the way in the several years they’d known one another, Shane had fallen in love with his best friend.

The idea both terrified and delighted him, the rush of anxiety and worry that always followed a crush swooped away by the memory of Ryan’s smile and back again once he remembered where and why he was sitting in the middle of a driveway at what surely must be the early hours of the morning by now.

This night was a goddamn rollercoaster of emotions for him, and frankly, Shane was too old for this shit.

But he’d go to the ends of the earth if Ryan asked him to, wouldn’t be able to say no to more of this even after all that had happened that night. 

There was a sudden shout from the house, shocking Shane out of his own brain, and he looked up to see two firemen, accompanied by EMTs and balancing a stretcher between them all.

Shane shot up, ignoring the slight dizziness, and rushed over to see a familiar, but still pale face as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance, slamming the door and taking off.

Ryan.

Shane turned and practically sprinted for his car, yelling out quickly to the remaining crew before following the ambulance.

***

Ryan woke up sore and disoriented and uncomfortable, knowing immediately he wasn’t in his big comfortable bed.

But when he tried to open his eyes, everything was too bright and painful, and he let out a groan before shutting them again.

“Ry?” a familiar voice asked next to him, and Ryan squinted his eyes open to see the blurry figure of Shane.

“Sh’ne?” He croaked out, tongue heavy and uncooperative in his mouth, spurring the name of his best friend, who only laughed at him, a hand raising to run through his hair, Ryan forcing his eyes open enough to see it was messier than usual.

“That’s me. Good ol’ Shuuun.” He teased, and Ryan must have made a face because he laughed again at it. “Sorry. Humor is a coping mechanism.”

“Wha’...” Ryan attempted, still slurring heavily, and Shane shushed him.

“You should rest more. Are you in pain? I’ll get the nurse.”

“Mmkay.” Ryan agreed, eyes already slipping shut. “L’ve you.”

Faintly, in the back of his mind, something screamed at him, but was quieted by the sound of a smile in Shane’s voice as he replied, “Love you too.”

 


End file.
